


Případ (ne tak úplně) ztracené Watsonovy košile

by Melkora



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Abuse of John Watson's Property, Sherlock Being Creepy, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Co se asi stane, když doktor John Watson jen tak pohodí kus své garderoby?Povídku jsem psala s myšlenkou na BBC Sherlocka, nicméně sedí i na ACD canon.





	Případ (ne tak úplně) ztracené Watsonovy košile

  
  


Když to udělal poprvé, byla to ještě náhoda. Chvíli před tím už nějakou dobu postával u okna a civěl ven do ulice, v hlavě pusto a prázdno. Byla už tma a on bezmyšlenkovitě přešel zšeřelým pokojem a zastavil se u stolku s židlemi. Když se pak jeho štíhlá bledá ruka jakoby mimochodem položila na okraj jednoho z opěradel, reflexivně sebou škubl. Čekal jiný vjem. Čekal tvrdou hladkost lakovaného dřeva, chladného na dotek. Místo toho ale ucítil něco hebkého. Pružného! Něco co zanechalo v jeho dlani příjemný pocit vlažnosti. Probral se ze svého soukromého transu a obrátil zrak žádaným směrem.  
Tričko!  
Několikrát zamrkal a podíval se na něj překvapeně, jakoby se stal svědkem něčeho neslušného. Přes opěradlo jedné z židlí bylo přehozeno obyčejné bílé triko, ještě teplé, jak se z něj jeho majitel spěšně vysoukal a nechal ho válet na prvním místě, které mu padlo do oka, naprosto lhostejný k jeho dalšímu osudu. A konečně, proč si taky nedopřát trochu té lhostejnosti? Byl to jeho byt a jeho židle! Ráno, až bude třeba, najde tu obojí přesně tak, to opustil.  
Zíral na ten fádně vyhlížející kus textilu i na svou dlaň a cítil, jak mu z ní vyprchává ta nepatrná stopička tepla, kterou v ní ta věc zanechala. Bylo to jeho teplo. Johnovo teplo!  
Zvláštní! Ani si nevšiml, že byl John ještě před tak malou chvilkou s ním v pokoji. Ale tohle tričko nelhalo! Johnovo tričko, jen tak s důvěrou a bezstarostně přehozené přes židli. Vypadalo to jako ta nejprostší věc na světě a přece! Bylo v tom něco tak necudně… intimního! Překvapeně si uvědomil, že se právě dotkl něčeho, co se ještě před chvílí stejně tak dotýkalo Johnovy holé kůže. Vlna vzrušení se vzedmula někde v jeho slabinách následována nepříjemným bodavým pocitem vinny a ponížení.  
Neměl by! Tohle by opravdu neměl cítit. Přes to jeho oči zůstávaly na tom nevinném kusu oblečení jak přibité!  
Téměř násilím je odtrhl a zabořil svůj pohled do houstnoucího šera, za nímž se skrývaly dveře Johnovy ložnice. Šponoval uši, ale všude panovalo jen hluboké ticho a mír, dokonale sedící k této večerní hodině.  
Vrátil se ke svému nálezu.  
Skousl dolní ret a zkusmo přejel po látce. Jemně! Nahoru, dolů. Prudce se nadechl. Nemohl si pomoci. Ať chtěl, nebo ne, bylo to příjemné. Smyslné! Bylo to... vzrušující.  
Johnova horká kůže! Její stopy! Její tušení v téhle hebké hladké věci!  
Jeho dlouhé prsty se samy od sebe zabořily do toho měkkého textilu a v rozkroku mu to zaškubalo. Rty mu bezhlesně formovaly jediné slovo.  
„Johne!“  
Pro Krista, ovládej se! Proletělo mu hlavou ihned vzápětí, když mu došlo, jak se to chová. Na sucho polkl a zahanbeně povolil stisk. Ale, ne! Stačil se zarazit ještě včas, než se sám sobě začal hnusit. Než sám sobě začal vyčítat. Ne, tohle nebyla jeho vinna! Za tohle může ten zatracený chlápek, co si teď klidně vyspává u sebe v pokoji, jakoby byl nikdy svévolně nevtrhl do jeho života a nepřinesl s sebou tenhle vlezlý dotěrný chaos, který je teď, díky němu, všude, nezvladatelný a hustý a lepivý jako med.  
Zatracený doktor Watson! Dokonalý, perfektní doktor Watson!  
Pohladil tričko hřbetem ruky a pokoušel se při tom ukočírovat nával chtíče bobtnající v něm silněji a silněji. Nádech, výdech! Ovládej se!  
Nefungovalo to!  
Teskně se pousmál a povzdechl si. Zase se nechal chytit do jedné z Johnových pastí nastražených stejně umě, jako bezděčně.  
Znovu, dnes už podruhé, zvedl zrak vstříc dveřím Johnova pokoje ukrytým v temnotě. Nejspíš už spí! Teď už ven nepůjde.  
Zkusmo zvedl to tričko a přitiskl si ho na tvář. Rozkošnicky přivřel oči. Vonělo po Johnovi a on si najednou zas nemohl pomoct.  
„Johne!“  
Pohnul rukou! Ukořistěná látka se pomalu vydala na cestu po jeho těle, jakoby ho chtěla polaskat. Tváře, krk, hruď, břicho. Zastavila těsně pod hranicí pasu a pokorně se vrátila zpátky. Alespoň nějaká důstojnost mu v duši přeci ještě zbyla.  
„Johne!“  
Jenže to horko, co se mu rozlévalo v rozkroku, vzhůru podél páteře a pak zase níž, až do špiček prstů, bylo nebezpečně příjemné. Bylo to skoro! Skoro!! Jakoby se ho dotýkal sám John. Jen jeho vlastní košile mu najednou zoufale překážela?! Toužil to cítit na sobě. Přímo!  
Bože, co teď?!  
Položil tu zatracenou věc zpátky odkud ji vzal a pevně stiskl oční víčka. Bolestně si povzdechl. Chvíli stál nehybně. Pak se pustil do vyjednávání se svým vlastním svědomím. Dobře! Co se stane, když si tuhle hračku na chvíli půjčí? Bude to o tolik horší než to, co už stačil udělat doteď? Změní se tím něco? Sakra! K čertu s tím! K čertu s hrdostí!  
Popadl svou kořist a zmizel s ní u sebe v ložnici. Tam, za jejími zavřenými dveřmi vzala všechna jeho dobrá předsevzetí za své. Pokud doufal v takříkajíc rychlé a rázné vyřešení svého problému, pak fatálně selhal. Ne! Na to to bylo až příliš příjemné.  
  
Johnův právoplatný majetek se nakonec vrátil na své místo až ráno.  
Naštěstí pro něho, měl jeho vojácký druh ještě ze svých armádních dob ve zvyku vstávat každý den ve stejnou dobu a navíc byl tak roztomile nevšímavý! Dokonale mu uniklo těch pár detailů, které by on sám nikdy nepřehlédl. Jinak poskládané sámky. To, že na látce přes noc přibylo pár záhybů.  
A v neposlední řadě ruměnec ve tváři jeho jinak spíše chladného spolubydlícího. I jeho oči, které nervózně těkaly sem tam, zoufale se vyhýbajíce přímému pohledu. Jakoby se bály, že svou průzračností ihned odhalí jisté malé špinavé tajemství v celé jeho nestoudnosti.  
Jenže nic z toho se nestalo a doktor John Watson dál tu a tam, nechával povalovat kusy své garderoby ve společných místnostech a vystavoval ho tím pokušení. A on dál podléhal pronásledován směsicí protichůdných pocitů. Věděl, jak se říká mužům, jako on. Věděl, že to, co dělá, je hanebné a neodpustitelné. Že by se neměl jak obhájit před (právem) rozhořčeným a nepochybně až do morku kostí pohoršeným Johnem Watsonem, kdyby byl přistižen. Jenže usínat s Johnovou košilí pod polštářem, bylo zvláštně… uklidňující. A on zoufale potřeboval utišit všechny ty temné bouře prohánějící se jeho rozháraným nitrem. A když už tam ta věc byla… Bylo tak snadné natáhnout si ji na sebe a předstírat, že je to Johnova ruka… Iluze byla tak dokonalá, že se před tím kusem textilu dokonce někdy i ostýchal…  
  
O nějaký čas později došlo na Baker street k jisté politováníhodné nehodě. Jedna z košil patřících doktoru Johnu Watsonovi byla nenávratně poškozena během jakéhosi chemického pokusu, který Sherlock Holmes, soukromý detektivní konzultant provedl - i přes přímý doktorův zákaz - ve společných obytných prostorách.  
Doktor Watson nepřekvapivě zuřil, protože tahle byla jeho oblíbená a nebohá košile promptně putovala do popelnice.  
Alespoň tak to Sherlock svému přetěžce zkoušenému asistentovi tvrdil. Jenom on věděl že ve skutečnosti se neporušená přestěhovala pod jeho matraci a nyní vyčkává, bezpečně zabalená a ukrytá, na jeho příchod.  



End file.
